ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Leujaoam Cleansing
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault MissionsCategory:Private Second Class MissionsCategory:Leujaoam Sanctum Missionsde:Leujaoam-Aufräumaktion | npc = Yahsra - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (L-10) | staging point = Azouph Isle Staging Point | objective = Remove all threats | recruitment = Lv.50, 1-6 mercenaries | orders = General Afkaam is to inspect Leujaoam Sanctum. Destroy all creatures in the area that may pose a threat to the general. | time limit = 30 | points = }} Enemies Drops |width=25%| |width=25%| |} * More than one Hi-potion +3 or Remedy can drop from the lock box. Walkthrough Kill all 15 of the Leujaoam Worms in order to complete the mission. * Start in the southwest of the map at (F/G-8). * Go north and kill any Leujaoam Worms along the way. After you drop down the ledge to (H-7), head into the northeast tunnel. * Go up the stairs and kill any worms along the way. Do not worry about the short tunnels because worms do not spawn in them. * Drop down the hole at (F/G-7). This will drop you back near where you killed your first worm. Go east and take the southeast tunnel. * When you get to the junction at (H-8) check to see if there are worms to the east. There is a deadend at (I-7). Turn around and go west. * Follow the loop to the large room at (I-9). There are six worms here. These often link but are suspectible to sleep and silence. ** This is the most dangerous area of the assault and where many groups lose. You will be worn down from 11 worm fights and so if time permits, resting up may be a good idea. You will often link 2-3 worm in this room, and there is great danger of a Quake or high tier Stonega spell devastating the party if crowd control is not carefully handled. Worms are non-aggressive if you need to wipe and recover. * When you have killed all the worms, the Rune of Release and Ancient Lockbox appear in (I-8), north of the six-worm room. Notes *It is helpful to have one member count kills as they occur. It is possible, though rare, to run by a worm entirely while it is submerged and moving. Worms appear on widescan. *You must kill an average of one worm every two minutes to win. This is not a difficult pace, and rushing is more likely to lead to deaths and delay than running out of time. *Leujaoam Worms, as is standard for worms, cast only stone based magic. Silence, Barstone or vigilant stunning can significantly ease the assault. *An easy strategy for this Assault is to TP Burn (Four melee, a healer, and a BRD/COR/RDM) through the worms as fast as possible. *A BLM can solo a worm easily, but it may take time if they are not well equipped. Worms are aspirable. *Worms are barely Very Tough and they hardly resist Skillchains at all, a darkness/light chain very rarely does less than 50% of the ending Weapon Skill; therefore it can be better than a simple TP burn for small groups. NINx2 SAM and RDM spamming Darkness chains cleared the assault with relative ease, ending with about 8 mins left. Map